


Hey it's-ACHO!-Spring...

by MercyTheFox



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: AU?, OOC?, idk - Freeform, it's late and I wanted to write something of the first day of spring., kind of?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: As Bart Allen, aka Impulse enjoys the first day of Spring, the same can’t be said for Thaddeus Thawne.Just something short for the first day of Spring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might possibly be a little OOC, It's been a while since I've read the comics.

It was the first day of Spring, one of Bart’s favorite seasons. Everything was blooming, the weather was just right, and something about the wind just felt, intoxicating when he ran. Sitting atop one of the tallest building in Manchester, Alabama, he took in the one nice day they would probably get before the hell of Summer began to set in. The souther states weather was nearly as bad as it’s East coast neighbor, Georgia. 

Kicking his feet his golden eyes scanned the town for anything that needed his attention. But for the most part, the first day of Spring was peaceful. A small smile on his lips he took a deep breath as the wind kicked up blowing through his auburn hair. 

“A...A...ACHO!” Opening his eyes he looked around at the sound of the loud sneeze. Raising an eyebrow he glanced back behind him. “Oh.” he breathed out seeing Thaddeus Thawne standing on the other side of the building whipping his nose. “You okay?” he asked as if his clone had never tried to kill him before. 

“Peachy.” Thaddeus hissed glaring at Bart.

After their last fight had ended pretty bad, and President Thawne sending another clone to kill both Bart and Thaddeus. They’d gotten over their hate for each other and found some common ground. Their hate for President Thawne. Though Thaddeus still hated Bart and Bart still didn’t really like Thaddeus that much. The deal was better than them teared up the town trying to kill each other. 

And while Thaddeus may had moved on from possibly killing Bart, he was still just as crazy and power hungry as before. But none the less, their relationship became something of what two brother’s might be. If they had super speed and were contently at each other’s necks, Max having to pull them apart all the time. 

“Sorry I asked.” Bart looked back out at the town he called home. “I’m guessing you didn’t take the pills Helen got you.”   
“Like I n-nee-nee-acho!” Thaddeus groaned pulling his goggles off rubbing his eyes.  
“Need them?” Bart snickered and pulled out the box of allergy pulled Helen had gotten Thaddeus. He grinned looking back at Thaddeus once more holding the box up. Thaddeus glared and snached the box away throwing it off the roof.   
“Like I need her help!” Bart let out a sigh racing down the side of the building getting the box. Standing on the edge he spun back around dropping back down his sitting place.   
“Well, Helen will be upset.” Bart spoke reading the back of the box, Thaddeus looking down at him.   
‘This would be the perfect time to just push him off the side.’ he thought. “I don’t want them, they make me tired and feel weird!” he hissed, only to sneeze again. 

“Well I guess you’ll have to just sneeze all Spring.” As Bart went to put the box away, Thaddeus grabbed his wrist. Bart raised an eyebrow looking up at his clone.   
“Maybe…. ACHO!.....Just one.” he breathed out; taking the box popping one of the pills in his mouth. Only to throw the box at Bart’s head, making Bart ‘yelp’ though the auburn teen couldn’t stop grinning at his clone. 

Standing to his feet he put the box away and smiled big at Thaddeus, “What?” Thaddeus glared at him.   
“You’re just a softly deep down.” Thaddeus’ eye twitched, hands curling into a fist. “And. You. Know. IT!” Bart zipped all around Thaddeus bounding. Thaddeus lashed out as Bart dodged making a run for it.   
“Fuck you Allen!” Thaddeus screamed running after him.


End file.
